Quinn Fabray
Lucy Quinn Fabray was a main character on Glee for the first three season, for the fourth one, she became a recurring character. When the series started, Quinn was introduced as one the main antagonists, but through the series, her attitude changed. Quinn got pregnant by Noah Puckerman, one of the school's jocks and the best friend of Quinn's then-boyfriend, Finn. At the commencement of the second season, Quinn was reinstated by Sue Sylvester as head cheerleader, although she later quit in the episode "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle" in favor of remaining in the glee club due to the coach's mistreatment of the girls in the squad. She re-joined again in the season three winter finale episode "On My Way," but due to her car crash and needing to use a wheelchair was fored to leave the Cheerios. She graduated in "Goodbye" and is now attending to the Yale University. She is currently dating a 35-year-old married Yale Professor. Biography Season One dear quinn your season 1 this part tell me about love story is about rachel berry she loves you so much my name is abbym dugas nice work the truth is about quinn lied saying that it was finn 's child best friend but rachel told him the turth . when quinn 's baby beth was born rachel ' s mother shelby corcoran adopted her . Even was introduced as Finn's popular mean head cheerleader girlfriend, and joined the glee club to keep an eye on him, when she discovers that he was liking Rachel. Quinn got pregnant by Noah Puckerman, Finn's bestfriend. Quinn lied saying that it was Finn's child, but Rachel told him the turth. When Quinn's baby, Beth, was born, Rachel's mother, Shelby Corcoran, adopted her. Season Two Quinn re-joined the Cheerios as the captain, replacing Santana, because she had boob operation. Quinn began dating school's new student, Sam Evans. She cheated on him with her ex-boyfriend, Finn Hudson. When Sam discovered it, he broke their relationship. Later, she began a relationship with Finn. Quinn ran for prom queen, but lost against Kurt. Subsequently, Finn broke up with her. Season Three Quinn came back in her senior year of high school with a new attitude, look, and friends, named "The Skanks." But when she tried to get Beth back, chaged her look again to her normal one in order to be a good mother. To get her back, Quinn had to stole Shelby's custody of Beth, but later she realized that Beth would be better with Shelby. Quinn got accepted in the Yale University, and subseuently, got into a car crash. The accident left her paralyzed in a wheelchair for a period of time. She ran for prom queen again and won, but gave her crown to Rachel to make her feel happier, because Rachel choked in her audition to NYADA. Quinn graduated in the twenty-second episode of the season, "Goodbye." Season Four In this season, Dianna comes back as a recurring character. Quinn returns in the seventh episode of the season, "Thanksgiving," along with Mike, Mercedes, Puck and Santana, just like they promised they would. Finn later asks them for a favor, which is to mentor the new members of New Directions, and Quinn is assigned to coach Kitty, who really looks up to her. She and Santana later fight, as she refuses to believe Santana about Kitty's cruelty, and accuses her of being jealous of her. Relationships *Finn Hudson (ex-boyfriend; but date wdate) *Noah Puckerman (ex-boyfriend; eants to have it with her of her child; make out session; former crush) *Sam Evans (ex-boyfriend; tried to seduce) *40-year-old skateboarder (ended) *Joe Hart (former crush and crusher) *Yale Professor (killed him *istress) Songs *I Say a Little Prayer *You Keep Me Hangin' On *Papa Don't Preach *Broken Strings *Express Yourself *Bad Romance *It's a Man's Man's Man's World *Toxic *One of Us *Lucky *Time Warp *Marry You *(I've Had) The Time of My Life *The Most Wonderful Day of the Year *God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen *Afternoon Delight *I Feel Pretty/Unpretty *I Don't Want To Know *Don't Stop *I Can't Go for That/You Make My Dreams *ABC *Control *We Are Young *Never Can Say Goodbye *I'm Still Standing *Up Up Up *Saving All My Love For You *Stereo Hearts *Cherish/Cherish *Take My Breath Away *Edge of Glory *We Are The Champions *Homeward Bound/Home *Come See About Me Other Songs *Don't Stop Believin' *No Air *The Only Exception *I Look to You *Damn It, Janet *Forget You *Red Solo Cup *Man In The Mirror *It's All Coming Back To Me Now Trivia *In the early drafts of Pilot, her name was to be Liz Fabray. *Has lived with at least five people in her life. First her parents until Ballad, next Finn from Ballad through Sectionals, then Puck from Sectionals through Funk, then Mercedes from Funk through to Journey, but she lives with her mother from Journey onwards. *Has wanted to be Prom Queen since the beginning of the series (Showmance). *For group numbers, her dance partner was usually Kurt, Finn or Puck in Season One, or Sam, Puck or Finn in Seasons Two and Three. *Is the only character who's previous education (middle School) is known. *Her sister's name is Frannie (revealed by Quinn's father and Quinn in the book Glee: The Beginning) *Was the first character to be seen owning a car, she drives a red Volkswagen Beatle her father bought for her. *Her MySpace name is 'SkySplits' (Pilot). *Was the first main character to be seen on screen, dancing to the opening Cheerios performance, although Dianna Agron was the last actress to be cast. *In a deleted scene from Original Song, she states she was a dancer when she was younger. *Can play the piano (Original Song). *Used to do gymnastics, ballet, and cheerleading. (Born This Way) *Attends the same church as Sam, which is how she learned of his home situation (Rumours). *Finn stated that she is claustrophobic (Rumours). *Her cold stare and raised eyebrow is said by both her portrayer, Dianna Agron and the show's creator, Ryan Murphy, to be a slight homage to Bette Davis' character, Margot Channing in "All About Eve." *Finn describes her as "angry girl" when she gets drunk (Blame It on the Alcohol). *Has at least four pictures of Beth, five of herself and pictures of Finn, Rachel, Sam, Puck, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Tina and Mercedes in her locker. *Rachel, Finn and Joe stated that Quinn is the prettiest girl they've ever seen, however, Rachel was the only one who stated that she's a lot more than that. *Kitty Wilde is based on Quinn and Santana. *Sue thinks that Quinn is "The Young Sue," and that Kitty is "The Young Quinn." *She was single for a whole season. (Season 3) *She never had a solo in a Regional competition. *From episode eleven she is singing on and off (11-13-15-17-19-21). (Season 3) *Had a nose job. (Born This Way) *She has the biggest solo gap from It's a Man's Man's Man's World (Funk) to Never Can Say Goodbye (Michael) which is 35 episodes. *Emma thinks that Quinn has a beautiful singing voice. *She portrayed Graziella in the 2011 WMHS's musical, West Side Story. *Was the most popular girl until she graduated. *Was the second character who has stated to have a tattoo (Ryan Seacrest's face on her lower back), the first being Sue, (Herself on the back), the third Shelby (Regis Philbin), the fourth being Tina (Mike Chang Forever, changed to Make Change Forever) and fifth and sixth Noah and Jake Puckerman (David's Stars on their arms) *Quinn and Emma are the only characters to not come back as regulars in the fourth season. *She is the leader of the Unholy Trinity. *The fandom has the theory of her having post-partum depression during season 2. *Third permanent member of the 2009-2012 glee club with the least amount of solos. The second one is Brittany (though she didn't graduated, and she had more solos a year later.) and the first one is Mike Chang. Photos 106-DVD_0149.jpg 106-DVD_0082.jpg 1002 (1).jpg 2004.jpg vlcsnap-2012-04-14-20h04m31s234.png tumblr_lz8spop0Fp1qlvlmao5_250.jpg|Sam and Quinn GS03E14096.jpg GS03E14094.jpg|Sam and Quinn External links *Quinn Fabray ar the Glee Wiki. *Quinn Fabray at Fox.com. Category:Characters Played By Dianna Category:Glee